Four More Ninjas
by NinjagoFan1
Summary: Me and my cousins were having a Ninjago story challenge. Oh and here are the couples, Amatha-Lloyd Gemstone-Zane Kawaii-Kai Nicole-Cole. Sorry it's really six chapters, but I wanted it on one page. Oh and it's about how the guys will find there companion.


Chapter 1: Amatha the Ninja of Water It was a warm summer day in Ninjago. The ninjas were still sleeping, until Sensei Wu came in with a gong. He started banging the gong until the ninjas woke up. "Time for morning exercise! Wake up!", he shouted. Everyone woke up and groaned. "Why do we have to get up so early?", Cole complained. "Can't we at least get a full night of rest!", Kai moaned. "Sensei, if we where to train better we should at least get a full night of sleep.", Jay joked. "By my early assessment, getting more sleep gives us more energy to train better.", Zane explained. "Evil does not sleep, so get up, dress, and get to the deck.", Sensei said. "And you better get to the deck quick or you have to do double morning exercise!", Sensei finished. Everyone's jaws drop. They started running, and accidentally bumping and knocking each other down. Finally the ninjas got to the deck.  
Kai's POV  
I came to deck with all the other guys to start our morning training. "First we do morning stretches. Swooping crane.", Sensei ordered. Everyone did as he told. All of a sudden, an ear-splitting scream reached our ears. "We'll check it out.", I said. We all jumped out of the Bounty, and formed our vehicles. Once we landed I saw snakes surrounding a girl about Lloyd's age. "NINJAAA GO!", we all yelled. We charged at the snakes.  
Lloyd's POV  
Once we killed the snakes, I saw the girl more clearly. She had black hair in a pony tail in the back. She wore a sea green T-shirt with a Aeropostale jacket that was zipped half way, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Are you okay uhh?", I asked. "Amatha.", she told me. " I'm Lloyd this is Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya. I felt a blush make its way up my cheeks. "Amatha, what a cute name", I thought. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me!", she thanked. Her voice was as sweet as honey. "You better go home before you parents get worried.", I told her. "I..I...I don't..have a home. "You can stay with us", I answered. "Really!? Oh thank you so much!", she squealed. She ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
Sensei Wu's POV  
When the ninjas got home, I saw one of the girl I have been trying to find come in to. "Sensei this is Amatha, Amatha this is Sensei Wu but we just call him Sensei.", Lloyd explained. " Aah I see you have found a girl I have been looking for.", I stated. "What?!", everyone yelled, even Amatha. "Amatha, you are the ninja of water.", I said. "The part of the prophecy you did not hear was that each ninja will have a female ninja companion. Those other elements are water, animal, light, and wind. The weapons are The Knifes of Water, The Dagger of the Animals, The Staff of Light, and The Blades of Wind.", I explained. "So how will we find the other three companions.", Zane asked. "You will each find your companion. The teams are the Green Ninja with the Water Ninja, the Ice Ninja with the Animal Ninja, the Fire Ninja with the Light Ninja, and the Earth Ninja with the Wind Ninja.", I told them. "And Amatha, here is you suit and your weapon." I handed her the suit and weapons." Thank you Sensei.", she thanked me.

Chapter 2: Gemstone the Ninja of Animals  
Zane's POV  
Jay fixed a bed for Amatha in Nya's room. We were venturing through Ninjago looking for my companion, when all of a sudden we see a girl fighting a bunch of gangsters. We came to help her." Ughh more gangsters!?", she hollered. "No we are here to help no fight you.", I told here. "Oh thank goodness!", she exclaimed. She was so pretty with her dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail on the side, an aquaish T-shirt with a purple jacket unzipped, dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a necklace with a dolphin long to her stomach. All of a sudden, a gangster hit her on her back with a pipe. She fell unconscious on the sidewalk. I gasped. I kick one in the legs, and ran to her. The guys finished of the gangsters and came over to me. Me and Kai each put her arm over our shoulders, and carried her back to the Bounty.  
Kai's POV  
We put her on Nya's bed. Sensei came in astonishment. "You already found the animal ninja?", Sensei praised. " We did?", I asked. Just then she woke up. " Where am I?", she asked. "You are on the Destiny Bounty.", Zane answered. "What is your name?", Zane asked. " I'm Gemstone but you can call me Gem.", she answered. "Cute name", Zane admired. I saw her blush. Everyone but Zane and Gem laughed, including me. " I'm Kai that's Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Amatha, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu. "Gem you are the ninja of animals.", Sensei stated. "I'm.. I'm...also a changeling.", she said. None of us understood. " A change-what?", Lloyd asked. " A changeling, a person who could turn into any animal they want even mythical animals like dragons or pegasi .", Sensei explained." Wooooaaah! Cool!", we all yelled. " Show us!", Jay hollered. " What animal?", she asked."Tiger!", Cole screamed. "K", she said. She closed her eyes for a while then open them. They were glowing electric blue. Then a blasted blew us back a bit. The light disappeared and out came a tigeris. "RRROOOOAAAARRRR!", the tigeris roared. Then she turned back to a human.  
Cole's POV  
Everyone but Sensei Wu had their mouths open. " So COOL!", I yelled. Jay had to build another bed in Nya's room for Gem. We all came to the bridge, when Nya announce that there was robbery at the Ninjago bank.

Chapter 3:Kawaii the Ninja of Light  
Kai's POV  
We stopped at the bank to stop the robbery. Once we got there I saw a girl my age run in and I think tried to help fight the robbers. We ran in as well to help her. When we ran in, I saw her. She was wearing yellow shirt with an orange star in the middle, jean shorts with a pink jacket tied around her waist, her blonde hair was in one long braid in the back that reaches to her waist." She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I sort of drooled over her, until I heard her yell." Are you going to help me or just stand there and watch?" I snapped back into reality. We capture the criminals." What is your name?", Kai curiously asked. "Kawaii", she told. "Kawaii what a cute name!", Kai praised as he turned as red as a cherry only to get laughed at big time by everyone. Kawaii blushed as she heard this. Then we started to head back to the Bounty.  
Sensei Wu's POV  
"You ninjas find your companion too fast.", I proclaimed. "We're just that good!", Jay exclaimed." Kawaii, you are the ninja of light.", I told her. He handed her the suit and the staff. You will learn spinjitzu in time.", I remarked." Thank you uhh? ",she question. "Call me Sensei", I told her.

Chapter 4:Nicole the Wind Ninja  
Cole's POV  
Jay had to build another bed in Nya's room. We were shopping for Zane to make dinner, because we were a few thing. Suddenly a scream was let out to be heard. I saw a girl running towards us, and behind her were a bunch of crazed dudes. I ran so fan I could not see her really good. She didn't see me, and she ran into me and knocked us both down. I got up and helped her up, while the others fought the dudes." You ok?", I asked." Ya." ,she replied. "Come back to the Bounty with us", Cole said. "Sure", she replied. Once we got back, Sensei said that Nicole was the ninja of wind and gave her suit and weapon. She was really pretty with black hair in a high pony tail, a purple shirt with a gold skirt, and purple flats. So Jay had to make another bed for her in Nya's room.

Chapter 5:Date Preparation  
Jay's POV  
Today was my date with Nya. I couldn't wait for tonight. I was taking her to a nice restaurant in Ninjago. Then taking each other to Mega Monster Park to play.  
Lloyd's POV  
I was going to take Amatha for a boat ride. Then take her to a Water Park with everything in there is water.  
Kai's POV  
I was gonna take Kawaii to the store and buy her cloths. Then go watch the sun set.  
Zane's POV  
I'm going to take Gem to the zoo. Then we are going to a theater.  
Cole's POV  
I am going to take Nicole to cake convention. Then we are going to go home and play video games.

Chapter 6:The Best Christmas Ever  
Lloyd's POV  
I got Amatha a present, but I just hope she like. I got her a bracelet with a trident charm and droplets surrounded it. On each droplet had a letter of her name." Umm Amatha this is for you.", I gave her the bracelet. She gasp." Ohhh Lloyd! Thank you so much!", she squealed. She gave me a kiss on the cheeks.  
Zane's POV  
I got her a pet turtle. I saw her come down the hall. This was my chance." Umm hi Gem I got you a gift.", I said once I gave her the box. She opened it and looked inside. She gasped so loud." Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", she screamed. She hugged me and gave me a kissed me on the cheek.  
Kai's POV  
I bought her a necklace with a heart locket, that when you open it there is a picture of her hugging me." Kawaii, this is for you", Kai said as he gave her the necklace."...", he was about to say something, just then he was interrupted by her kissing him on the lips. It last for a while.  
Jay's POV  
I set up a little surprise for her in the living room. He saw her coming." Hey, Nya, I have a surprise for you, just come with me!", Jay said. Once she step in the living room, the place lighted up and on the walls were pics of them together."  
OMG! Thank you so much!", she exclaimed. Then she kissed him on the lips.  
Cole's POV  
I got Nicole a dress with wind pictures on it. Once she came to me I gave her the box. "Try it on!", Cole exclaimed." It fits perfectly!", Nicole answered. She hugged me so tight, I couldn't breath. Then she kissed me on the cheek.  
Nobody's POV  
Once the guys gave the girls gifts, Sensei Wu had something unexpected plan for them. He led them to the entrance of the living room. For a moment they were confused until they looked up. 5 mistletoe were lined up on the ceiling." Ohhhhhh", everyone but Sensei . So the couples kissed under the mistletoe including Sensei and his teapot.  
Everyone's POV  
Best Christmas Ever! :)


End file.
